Guiding Lights
by SternenDisaster
Summary: Getting wasted to the point he adopted two little children, was probably God's way of telling him that his life was shit. And now Roy Mustang could really use a book on how to raise the Elric siblings, instead of this papers full of neighbor's complaints.
1. chapter 1

He figures adopting two little kids wasn't the best choice he ever made in his life.

Maybe he should have thought this more through. No, he _definitely_ should have thought this more through, but apparently getting wasted, and a very convincing, manipulating best friend were everything that was needed to persuade him into it nowadays.

Then again, Maes wouldn't have tried if the kids were anyone else than the Elric siblings. And somehow - in a twisted kind of way - Roy understood why. Anyone else than these two wouldn't have been good enough for it. Wouldn't have been good enough for a life filled with promises of waking up in the middle of the night due nightmares about a massacre, wouldn't have been good enough spending their day in a brothel surrounded by women who knew what beingdirtymeant, whilst he was working on overthrowing the man who currently stood atop the country, ruling it.

And whilst that wasn't a life someone would wish mere children, Roy understood what Maes wanted to do, why he coaxed Roy's drunk ass into adopting them.

And it was so goddamn ridiculous, because Roy didn't get how Maes could believe that two kids would be good for him, light his life up and fill his empty,emptyheart. He didn't get how his best friend believed he could take care of two traumatized kids, the younger one too trusting, because his mind was a mess and he just wanted love and comfort, whilst the older one didn't want trust anyone, because everyone and everything could stab them in the back when they weren't looking.

But he already signed most of the papers, and Maes was standing before him, grinning brightly. Roy looked up from the mess of documents, and sighed.

"I hate you."

 _That crazy bastardhad the guts to laugh at him._

* * *

Expect that it wasn't that easy - adopting two _unwilling_ kids.

Or at least only one was unwilling. Roy wasn't sure what Alphonse was thinking about the whole situation, considering big, brown eyes were staring at him with curiosity and suchinnocence, which made Roy understand why the elder sibling of both would do anything to protect him.

And then Roy's gaze wandered to mentioned elder sibling, Edlyn Elric. Dull, but stubborn eyes were staring at him, telling him that the little girl was ready to defend her brother, which she shielded from Roy with her small body.

He needed to get their permission, their acceptance.

Yes, he had the paperwork filled and done, but the state won't accept that alone, especially since he was a state alchemist and no one really trusted a dog of the military. They wanted to see, that the siblings were doing well by him, but with how things were going, that would take awhile.

Roy sighed. Wouldn't it be for Maes and the horrible amount of paperwork he had to do, he would have given up here and stopped. There was no reason to adopt them after all. But Maes wouldn't stop nagging and even Hawkeye seemed to approve of it.

Looking back at the little girl who was was glaring at him, he wasn't even sure why he listened to Maes half the time. Damn, those kids actually _had_ a father.

Which was actually pretty hilarious, because when he traveled to Resembool for the paperwork and stuff, despite him being a dog of the military, everyone, _literally everyone_ , seemed to be willing to forget about that man's existence and as he tried to bring it up, they just looked at him and asked him aboutwhohe talked.

Well, then again. Not really everyone, considering that granny that looked after the Elric siblings, and Alphonse didn't pretend he didn't exist. Edlyn though seemed rather to enjoy ignoring her father's existence and Roy wasn't sure what to make of that.

It was supposed to be a good point for him, considering he kind of adopted Edlyn and her brother. But at the same time he couldn't really care, considering he didn't plan to adopt them and it was all mostly Maes' fault.

"Come on... it won't be that worse..."

Edlyn just snarled at him and Roy feared that he might not make it back. And it all would be his best friend's fault. Of course he could give up, but the paperwork... also he was pretty sure Maes would never let him live that down and Hawkeye would probably shot him. Or sigh in disappointment at him and Roy couldn't tell what would be worse.

But trying to have a normal conversation with Edlyn Elric was almost impossible. Well, with the exception if Alphonse was there, because that boy was _an angel_.

"Big sister... please listen..."

And he really had to thank that boy, because he alone was the reason why Edlyn was willing to listen and why they decided to come with him.

Finally.

It wasn't a long talk by any means. He told them about the adoption. She raged and yelled. He glared at her. She glared back. But Roy was skilled in glaring and had more experience, because Maes, Havoc and uptight generals were reason enough to pick up that skill and polish it.

Edlyn lost and Roy had now two children.

She continued to pout the whole way, until they reached the Rockbell's house.

And shit he should have seen that coming, because adopting them, meant that they would live with him until they were of legal age. And he didn't live in Resembool.

But Winry did and she glared at him with such hatred, that put Edlyn's to shame. And he got it, because he was taking her two best friends away.

Except that he didn't get it, he realized later on the train, after managing to drag the siblings away. That girl's - Winry - parents were death, _gone_ and the Elrics were like her only family besides her grandmother.

Suddenly, he understood why Edlyn kept glaring at him.

* * *

Honestly, he was a busy man, and whilst Edlyn was ten and all, he didn't plan to let her and her little brother alone in the house, without anyone to look after them. He knows they have been living on their own in their former house, but now they were there and Roy would be damned if he let that happen.

Of course Maes was a big help, and the siblings actually loved him, which was a surprise, but Roy couldn't bother his friend like that, he had a wife to love. So, he tried babysitters.

And he stopped very soon, because either everyone was pranked by the time he came back or either Edlyn or Alphonse had a bruise on their face. And despite knowing it's their own fault, he definitely didn't like those bruises.

And as he one came back home to Edlyn bleeding and Alphonse crying, whilst he desperately was clutching onto Roy's waist, telling him that for once Edlyn didn't do anything.

Roy didn't need to search for the sincerity in those words. Instead, he hugged the little girl and decided that enough was enough.

He didn't hire any babysitters anymore. Instead, both met _his_ foster parent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading~_

* * *

Figures, that introducing his kids - when did Edlyn and Alphonse become _his kids_ \- to Madame Christmas and the others would end up in a mess.

Roy didn't really get it, but every of his sisters swooned over Alphonse and coddled him. And that wasn't even the most weird thing. Madame Christmas seemed to enjoy Edlyn's company, and Edlyn seemed to enjoy his foster mother's company.

They were all doomed and not for the first time, he questioned his sanity for bringing them to that bar.

"I like Madame's personality," she once said.

Not Christmas, Chris or Granny. Edlyn addressed her as Madame, and honestly? That's the most polite she has ever called someone (besides Alphonse of course). Roy almost had a heart attack.

But this worked, he realized. He could let them in Madame's care and it would be okay. So, with a smile he ruffled both children's hair, teased Edlyn and went to work. And he even felt good enough not to kill Maes or tear the thousand photos apart.

And then, in the evening, when he came back to get them, he was in for a surprise.

Everyone - with the exception of Alphonse and Madame - was calling Edlyn Edward. Unsure, he stared at Madame Christmas.

"Whenever anyone asked for her name, she told them it was Edward."

Later, when he was driving home, he asked, "Edlyn... do you want to be called Edward?"

And he didn't really expect an answer, because despite being loud and short-tempered, Edlyn didn't speak a lot. And if she did, it were mostly insults. Alphonse told him that she started speaking less after their mother's death.

That's why he was surprised to get an response.

"Don't really care."

Well, that wasn't too unexpected.

* * *

Dogs were awesome and he definitely adored them. Cats though... rather less. Not too much, but it was clear the moment he came home and saw Alphonse surrounded by cats, cuddling them to death. He wasn't sure where Edlyn was, until she came into the living room, a cat perched on her head.

It was an unsurprisingly cute sight.

"What are you staring at, Bastard?"

Until she opened her mouth of course.

She got into the habit of calling him a bastard, and while at first he was insulted, he found out that it actually was a nickname for him, spoken without any harsh feelings. Alphonse even told him so.

It warmed and broke Roy at the same time. Insults were nicknames for her, and he didn't understand why.

* * *

Six days have passed, and of course it had to happen.

Maes Hughes wanted the Elrics to meet his wife, Gracia. Simply, Roy expected chaos and he got it served on a silver plate.

But in a nice and warm kind of way.

The two siblings helped Garcia with the chores, despite her slight protest. They told her they would love to and everyone could hear the sincerity in their words.

A conversation started thanks to Maes, and that's when realization hit him.

He didn't know a thing about Ed or Al.

Suddenly, it wasn't that warm anymore. And he couldn't even understand why it bothered him.


End file.
